


of ugly christmas sweaters

by diversion (volacious)



Series: hq christmas advent calendar [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overuse of italics, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, atsumu buys matching ones for him and omi, possible ooc, whipped sakusa kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volacious/pseuds/diversion
Summary: Atsumu buys them matching ugly Christmas sweaters. Kiyoomi puts up a valiant fight but ends up giving in anyway.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: hq christmas advent calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035594
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177
Collections: hq christmas fic advent calendar





	of ugly christmas sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> happy december 2nd! have some sakuatsu fluff with ugly christmas sweaters :)

“No.” 

“Ya didn’t even hear me out!” 

“I don’t need to. There’s no way in hell I’m wearing _that_.” Kiyoomi folded his arms across his chest, leaned back in his chair, and gave a pointed stare at the two abominations Atsumu was holding up.

Said abominations were ugly Christmas sweaters, with an extra emphasis on the word _ugly_. Really, Kiyoomi wondered which incompetent fool in the production department had approved these sweaters to be produced and _sold_. He was also questioning Atsumu’s mentality because he’d actually gone and _bought_ them, as in paid _real money_ for them.

In contrast to Kiyoomi’s complete lack of enthusiasm, Atsumu seemed to be bursting with excitement at the idea of those ugly sweaters. He even pouted and everything when he bounced over to where Kiyoomi was sitting.

“C’mon Omi-kun,” Atsumu whined, doing his very best rendition of puppy-dog eyes. “Ya won’t even try ‘em on?”

This was just blatant manipulation at this point, Kiyoomi thought. Atsumu _knew_ Kiyoomi had a soft spot for puppies and Atsumu _also_ knew that Kiyoomi had a soft spot for Atsumu’s puppy-dog eyes in particular.

Still, Kiyoomi refused to entertain even the thought of trying on that atrocious excuse of a sweater. 

“No,” he repeated, hoping Atsumu would give up the fight and return the sweaters to whichever store he’d gotten them from.

Instead, Atsumu’s pout deepened and he wiggled even closer to Kiyoomi. “Omiiiiiiii,” he dragged out, both pout and puppy-dog eyes at their maximum effect. “Just try them on, please? For me?”

Oh for God’s sake. _For me?_ Atsumu really knew which words to use on Kiyoomi to make him do things he didn’t want to do. In fact, Atsumu had no trouble misusing the power he held over Kiyoomi with those two simple words because the fact remained that no matter how many times he used them, they _always_ worked—Kiyoomi’s hard stare of no-nonsense-tolerated had already softened, and he _knew_ that Atsumu knew that.

In a last-ditch attempt, Kiyoomi protested, futilely, “I’m not trying on something from the store that hasn’t even gone in the wash yet.”

And _of course_ Atsumu had been prepared for that, because he grinned victoriously and said, “I’ve already put them through the wash, Omi-omi! Here, ya can even smell the detergent on them!”

Kiyoomi snatched the sweater Atsumu had offered him and lifted it to his face to take a whiff. True to Atsumu’s words, the sweater did indeed have their detergent smell on it. Damn it.

“Fine. But I’m only _trying_ them on. I’m not wearing them again after this.” With a long-suffering sigh, Kiyoomi gave the sweater another glare, aware that he was on the verge of pouting himself, and pulled the sweater on over his head, over the shirt he was already wearing.

“But Omi, look! We’re matching now!” Kiyoomi watched as Atsumu pulled his sweater on, then pulled him to look at them in the mirror.

And what a sight they were to look at—two fools with matching ugly Christmas sweaters. Kiyoomi hated that his brain’s default thought was still _Atsumu cute_ even when he was wearing the world’s most hideous sweater to have ever existed.

“Don’t ya like it, Omi-omi?” Atsumu turned to look at him with a pleading look, the kind that would make Kiyoomi feel like the biggest piece of shit in the universe if he said no to it. “We’re all matchy-matchy! We can be like those couples who wear matching outfits!”

He could already feel his resolve wavering the more he sat there wearing that god-awful, scratchy sweater, and it was only dissipating faster the longer he looked at that pleading look on Atsumu’s face.

Okay, the thing was. Well, Atsumu had already put the sweaters into the wash, which meant they couldn’t return them to the store. Probably. And it would be a waste of money to not wear the sweaters since they were already _bought_. Paid for. With real money.

(Also, it was kind of cute that Atsumu had gotten the sweaters for _them_.)

So obviously, Kiyoomi did the only thing he could—he gave in.

“Fine. But”—as Atsumu started cheering, Kiyoomi held up a finger—“on one condition.”

“Anything.” Atsumu’s eyes were practically gleaming with joy, which Kiyoomi found to be a bit ridiculous, honestly.

“These sweaters are only to be worn within this apartment.” Kiyoomi wasn’t going to be caught dead wearing _that_ on the streets.

“Deal.” 

Atsumu didn’t seem to be the least bit fazed by the condition Kiyoomi had set, which could only mean that he had been prepared for this very outcome (maybe even _hoped_ for it) from the very start. It should make Kiyoomi feel tricked, maybe even some indignation thrown into the mix.

Instead, Kiyoomi watched the way Atsumu’s eyes crinkled into the very same smile Kiyoomi had fallen in love with all those years ago, and felt nothing but contentment in his heart.

Smiling fondly, Kiyoomi tugged Atsumu in for a kiss, murmuring against his lips, “You’re such an idiot.”

Atsumu grinned into the kiss and replied, “But I’m _yer_ idiot.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed the read!
> 
> so remember when i said i was tryna write a fic everyday for december? yeah i don't have enough christmas/holiday-related prompts :/ if any of yall wanna help out and send some my way to [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/volacious) (or just comment them down?) and it would be very much appreciated! (pls no aus based off movies tho bc i don't watch much of them)
> 
> kudos and comments are very much welcomed and loved!


End file.
